


Saturn

by elusivedays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Jeongin is still the baby, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Multi, OT8, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vaginal Fingering, because I wanted to overuse oppa, but everyone else is older than felix, everyone loves felix, felix is a girl, judge me its fine, they're still famous but not in skz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivedays/pseuds/elusivedays
Summary: “If you two were just fooling around, I guess there’s no reason to be worried,” Minho said as he ignored his boyfriend, gently running a few fingers along the bruises on Felix’s hip bones, smiling when she shivered and goosebumps formed on her skin. “Don’t let Chan hyung see those though; he’d probably put us all on a sex ban or something ridiculous.”OrFelix spends a day at home with her boys.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know in the background, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. Thank you for taking the time to read. Just a heads up, I'm a new Stay and also this is my first OT8 fic so I'm sorry if I didn't give everyone enough attention or portray them in a way you'd like in this, but it's an attempt at something new and of course, none of this is real or a reflection of the people mentioned in the story. Also, I've been missing Hyunjin a lot so sorry (not sorry) if he's mentioned a little more than the rest in this. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (and thank you so so much Sofia for reading through this so many times, giving your opinions/ideas and listening to me complain about finishing it. ily.)

_I orbit around the way that you are  
Can't help but be drawn because you're a star  
-Saturn, Nao_

“ _Oppa, wait_ -”

Hyunjin’s brows were furrowed, breath coming out in heavy pants as he stared down at the dimly lit features of the small figure under him. His hand was wrapped around a delicate wrist, pinning it to his bed as he used the other to cut off any noise that might alert the others in the house, the words being spoken to him barely reaching his ears as he continued to move his hips in a slow, firm motion. 

Felix’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt herself being filled up again, hands clenching into tiny fists as one was kept in place, the other grasping helplessly at the sheets underneath her. She knew it had been a good idea to come and see Hyunjin; knew just what he needed and willing to give it to him without complaint, even if she was a tiny bit overwhelmed.

Something was different tonight. She could feel it in the way he touched her; his passion making her feel as if she were on fire. Her long hair was beginning to stick to her skin, the rest sprawled out along his pillow as they worked up a sweat. She knew it had to do with how stressed he’d been because of work. The difficult photographer he’d been working with the last few days constantly on him, critical and unrelenting as he repeatedly expressed how dissatisfied he was with Hyunjin. 

Felix knew better though; she knew her oppa was great at what he did. She was newer to the industry, but even she could see Hyunjin was a force to be reckoned with. She hated seeing jealous idiots pray on his confidence, but she hated even more how he would try to keep his pain and frustrations to himself. 

It wasn’t healthy.

A startled yelp escaped her when she felt him go _deep_ , feeling almost like he was in her stomach then, but trying to keep quiet, soft squeals thankfully being muted by the large palm covering her mouth.

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to remove his hand though, Felix only able to get out a whimper before his mouth was covering her own in a heated kiss. Her free hand came up to caress his cheek, barely fighting his tongue for dominance before she submitted and carefully ran her fingers through his hair.

His pace was careful, but he made sure she felt every time he pushed into her, Felix’s body shifting restlessly against the sheets as her legs remained wrapped tight around his waist. 

“Turn over,” Hyunjin’s command came out in a low grunt, the other taking only a moment to catch her breath when he pulled out of her and finally released her wrist, before she obeyed and moved onto her hand and knees, vaguely aware of how her body was quivering. 

Only her boys ever made her like this; made her feel like she wanted to submit; be good and _feel good_ with them. 

“Oppa, w-we can’t be too loud,” she panted as she brushed her hair out of her teary eyes, looking over her shoulder at Hyunjin and freezing at the visual she was presented with. 

The moonlight that shone through his bedroom window made him look like some sort of dangerous god with his dark hair framing his face; his heavy gaze still on Felix as he stroked his cock slowly. 

“Then keep quiet, Lix.” 

That was all Felix needed to hear; she nodded her head obediently as she went to face forward once more, leaning down until her bottom was perked up and she was face down on the bed, biting into the pillow under her to brace herself. Her fingers reached down to clumsily rub at her swollen clit, a quiet groan escaping her when she felt how wet she was.

She felt Hyunjin only a moment later, the head of his cock poking at her cheeks before he moved lower and then was rubbing in between her soaked folds and coated fingers, a shudder wracking Felix’s entire body as she anxiously awaited being split open once more. 

_Pleasepleaseplease._

She was just about to whine about his teasing only to go quiet and still when she suddenly felt him hovering over her, a hand gripping her hair to gently tug her head back, lips pressing along her jawline; soft and slow kisses that made her eyes flutter shut. 

“Or should we let everyone hear you?”

Felix didn’t get to respond before she was filled up once more, barely managing to keep herself from waking up the whole house.

___

The sound of an alarm going off awoke Felix from her deep slumber, the small girl nuzzling the pillow underneath her and keeping her eyes closed as she heard a sigh beside her followed by the alarm cutting off. There was movement, Felix thinking she was about to have the bed all to herself, but she was proven wrong when she felt lips pressing against her temple.

“I know you’re up, Sunshine.” 

Felix whined a little, not ready to get up just yet. “I’m not,” she insisted, leaning into the warm palm that gently scratched at her scalp. 

“Come on, it’s our turn to make breakfast.” 

At that, Felix sighed, reluctantly sitting up and tiredly rubbing her eyes. “I forgot,” she said, pouting a little. “Why can’t we have a late breakfast? Brunch is really popular now.” She insisted, finally looking over at Hyunjin who was watching her with a fond smile. 

“Come on, you know Chan hyung would never allow that.” 

Felix sighed again, nodding and making a move to crawl out of bed. She ignored the soreness she felt in her lower half as she looked around Hyunjin’s rooms for the pair of sweats she abandoned after showering the night before, feeling chilly in just the baggy T-shirt she’d stolen from Jisung. 

“Want a piggyback ride?” Hyunjin asked when he noticed her stiff movements, unable to help but worry about her. He’d probably hear it from the others today. 

Felix let out a triumphant noise when she found her sweats tossed in the corner of the room, going to slip them on and turn to Hyunjin. “You’re gonna take responsibility?” She asked with a giggle, a frown forming on the other’s face.

“I’m sorry Lix, I shouldn’t have-“

“I’m only teasing, oppa.” Felix cut him off before he could apologize further. “I wanted to, you know that.” She went over to him, arms wrapping around his waist as she tilted her head back and gave the taller man a smile. “I’m okay, really.” 

She knew he’d been stressed out lately and that was why she sought him out the night before, wanting to relieve him of some of his tension and take care of him just like he and the others took care of her. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but admire her; from her dark eyes to the freckles on her button nose and down to the pouty lips that were smiling up at him so sweetly; everything about her intoxicated him. “It’s our free day so I’m yours to command, alright?” Of course he would spend all day making up his actions from the night before to her. When being intimate, he was usually much more careful with Felix, but he’d slipped up and let another side show that he hadn’t wanted to introduce her to and he felt awful about it. 

Felix laughed, nodding her head. “Alright then, let’s start with that piggy back ride.” 

Grinning down at her, Hyunjin planted a quick kiss on her lips before he got into position to lift her up, Felix wasting no time before she was on his back, arms wrapped around him as he held her up by her thighs. 

“What are we making today?” He asked as he walked them out of the room, smiling when he felt Felix press soft kisses to his cheek and temple. 

“Eggs, bacon and pancakes,” She said, keeping her voice quiet as they passed the others’ rooms. 

Everyone loved it when Felix was on food duty, knowing they’d get a full breakfast unlike when the others cooked and made quite the mess and most things came up burnt or not fully cooked. She almost always had to step in and help them somehow, not that she ever really minded. 

When they reached the kitchen, Hyunjin let Felix down and the two got to work. It didn’t take long for the others to show up, Chan being the first, followed by Jeongin. 

“Good morning,” Felix said over her shoulder with a smile, working on making another pancake while Hyunjin tended to the bacon. 

Chan made his way towards her, but was beaten by Jeongin who was quick to hug her from behind, nuzzling her temple. “Noona, that smells so good,” he praised, earning a pleased giggle from Felix. 

“I’m making a lot so you’ll continue to get even taller, Innie,” She said teasingly. 

“You’ll eat a lot too then, yeah?” His lips brushed against her ear, Felix feeling those familiar butterflies in her belly whenever one of her boys got close. “You’re older, but you’re so much shorter than me, noona.” 

“Ya!” She threw the youngest in the household a dirty look, unable to get her hands on him as he laughed and quickly made his way over to Hyunjin’s side. “I’m still in the middle of a growth spurt, brat.” 

Chan watched them fondly, laughing as he finally was able to make his move. He planted a kiss to the crown of Felix’s head, placing a hand on her hip as he got a good whiff of the pancake she was working on. “Mmm, is that cinnamon, Lix?” 

Felix beamed up at him. “Yup, and vanilla.” 

“Sunshine, you’re amazing!” The two looked back at Jisung who was making his way into the kitchen with Minho. “Why can’t you cook every day?” 

Felix laughed, rolling her eyes lightly as she went back to cooking. “I have classes and work, oppa.”

“That reminds me,” Chan started up, still beside her and now leaning against the counter. “Don’t you have a shoot coming up soon with Hyunjin, Lix?” 

“Yup,” Hyunjin answered, successfully completing another batch of bacon and putting more on the pan. “Next week.” 

“You already asked your professor if you can take your exam a day early?” Chan asked, Felix nodding. 

“Yes, oppa. You keep asking about that,” she pointed out with a small pout, not wanting to think about her classes on a Sunday. 

“Well the agreement was you get to model as long as you can-“ 

“Keep up with her classes and keep her grades up,” 

Felix smiled to herself when she heard the slightly sarcastic voice of Changbin as he entered into the kitchen. She finished with another pancake, reaching for the bowl of batter to pour more onto the pan. She felt Chan’s grip on her hip tighten slightly, Felix wincing a little as he unknowingly pressed into a sore spot that she was sure was a fresh bruise that formed from the night before.

She said nothing, not wanting to start a dumpster fire at breakfast. She could only imagine how the others would react, especially Chan. 

“Hyung, you’re going to nag the poor girl to death.” 

Felix felt another presence come up alongside her, turning her head in time to receive a kiss from her savior.

“Morning oppa,” 

“Morning, beautiful.” Changbin grinned at Chan when he gave him an unimpressed look. “What? She’s been doing pretty good in her classes _and_ she has had good attendance.” 

Felix winced, remembering when she made the mistake of thinking she’d be fine if she skipped just one day of classes when she’d had her period and a new cafe had opened up not too far from the university. 

Of course she had to convince Jeongin to skip with her so he wouldn’t be alarmed when he didn’t see her in between their classes and alert the others to her playing hooky. It had been easy really, Felix just pouting and complaining about her upset stomach and the younger boy easily complying with her request for sweets, the two figuring they’d be fine since the others would be at work. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones who wanted to check out the cafe. In the middle of them enjoying their sweets, Chan and Jisung stopped by at lunch and it had been a very awkward interaction. Both of them were suspended from their activities for a week and Felix missed out on shoots while Jeongin was deprived of recording even after Felix tried to take sole responsibility for their recklessness.

They were all under Chan, Changbin and Jisung’s small agency Stray Entertainment. Jeongin, Minho and Seungmin were their artists and Felix and Hyunjin their models. The agency definitely was on the smaller scale, but they did well for themselves. The kids were all attractive and talented and had been gaining more and more popularity lately. Felix felt like it was only a matter of time before Stray Entertainment went big and they all had more gigs to bring in more money. 

But the eldest in the house didn’t care about the money, all 3 of them from well off families and not hurting for extra cash in the slightest. They cared more about the well being of the kids under them, wanting to make sure they were well taken care of and not getting into any trouble, especially Jeongin and Felix who were still in university and had classes to worry about. Felix was getting a degree in fashion while Jeongin was studying music. Chan had told them from the get how important it was for them to do well in their classes above anything else.

_How do you expect to do well in industries you have no knowledge on?_

__“Hyung, did you want coffee?”_ _

__Felix wanted to run across the kitchen and kiss Seungmin right then and there as her oppas both looked up, Felix focused solely on not burning the pancake on the stove as she flipped it._ _

__It was as if he flipped a switch that dissolved any potential tension, Chan and Changbin both walking away to get some coffee. Felix glanced over at Seungmin, mouthing a “thank you” and smiling when he winked at her._ _

__There was never a dull day in their house._ _

____

____

After breakfast, Jeongin and Seungmin were on cleanup duty, Felix going off to get cleaned up and ready for the day. There wasn’t anything she had planned, but she was in the mood for a hot shower, hoping it would soothe her sore muscles.

Hyunjin had immediately tried to follow after her once they finished eating, but Felix had stopped him. She didn’t want the others to become suspicious and she really didn’t need him to make anything up to her. She admired how sweet he was being, but she couldn’t stress enough how she wasn’t upset with him at all. 

“Lixie,” 

Felix was coming out of her room, clothes and wash cloth in hand when she heard Minho’s voice down the hall.

“Oppa,” she gave him a smile, not surprised to see Jisung right behind him. She was, however, surprised to see them both holding clothes and washcloth as well. “Were you…?” She trailed off, pouting a little when she realized she may have to wait her turn. They had a second bathroom but it was on the first floor and Felix really didn’t want to run upstairs to her bedroom after showering. She was much too lazy for that today. 

Minho and Jisung shared a look, smiling at Felix after a moment. “We were gonna go in together,” Jisung said without missing a beat. “Save water and all that. Wanna join?” 

Felix didn’t have to think twice before she answered, “Yes please!” No way would she miss out on the chance to have someone wash her hair. 

Minho laughed, already knowing why the younger girl was so eager. He’d washed her hair for her plenty of times and knew just how much she enjoyed scalp massages. Jisung slung an arm around Minho’s shoulders, going to take Felix’s hand before the trio made their way down the hall to the lavish main bathroom. 

Jisung didn’t comment on it, but he noticed Felix seemed to have a slight lag when it came to keeping up with their pace. He vaguely wondered if she’d hurt her ankle or something but he couldn’t wrack his brain for any time she’d have an opportunity to have such an accident.

“Vanilla or pear?” Minho’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, Jisung stripping his shirt over his head as he heard his hyung present Felix with their body wash options. Of course she’d get to pick and Jisung didn’t mind one bit. 

“Pear, please,” Felix lifted her own shirt over her head, Jisung happily recognizing it as one of his many band tees, but not dwelling on it as he took in her body. The swell of her breasts caught his eye almost immediately, Jisung admiring her pretty pink nipples as they hardened once they were exposed to the cold. 

Felix had beauty marks littered across her body in random spots, something that Jisung always loved to admire whenever he had the pleasure of seeing her naked. Twin moles on her collarbone, one under her right breast, another by her belly button, and-

“ _Felix_ ,” 

Once again, Minho’s voice brought Jisung out of his thoughts, his tone startling the younger two. 

“What happened here?” 

Jisung watched as Minho approached the half naked girl and brought his hand down to her hips, shedding light on the faint bruises there.

Gasping, Jisung approached her too, immediately going to inspect her for more marks. “What is this? Who did these?” 

None of the boys were ever rough with her. They never went out of their way to overdo it when they were intimate with Felix, knowing how easy it would be for her to get overwhelmed and even possibly frightened if they took things too far. 

Not to mention it was so important for her body to be taken care of as a _model_. Chan had a very strict “no hickies or marks” rule when it came to her and Hyunjin specifically. 

Felix panicked a little, having completely forgotten about inspecting her body for marks after breakfast. She glanced down, seeing the bruises on her hips were small, barely noticeable. But of course her boys noticed everything.

“Hold on, hold on,” she said quickly when the two immediately began inspecting her, sensing their rising panic and agitation. 

“Hold on?” Jisung gave her an incredulous look. “Felix-”

“Hyunjin oppa and I had sex and we got carried away,” Felix whined, the tips of her ears burning at how obsessively they were checking over every inch of her exposed skin. “It’s not a big deal, please don’t-”

“Carried away?” The two calmed down a bit after Felix gave them a vague explanation, Minho the first to speak. “...but he wasn’t being too harsh with you? You were okay with this?”

Felix let out a sigh. “Of course I was okay with it. He was having a bad day and we just… we got caught up in the moment.” She knew it must have come off a little odd that Hyunjin left marks, the two of them very conscious of their bodies and the conditions they were in given their budding professions. But it wasn’t like either of them had _never_ showed up to a shoot with a hickey here or a bruise there due to their clumsiness. Not that they ever disclosed such things to Chan. “You know oppa would never force me to do something I didn’t want to do. None of you would.”

Jisung and Minho were silent for a few moments, processing the information given to them. It wasn’t like they actually suspected Hyunjin of anything malicious, it was just surprising that he’d actually gotten so carried away. 

“I didn’t know Hyunjin had it in him,” Jisung murmured thoughtfully, Felix laughing as Minho slapped his arm, making the other hiss in pain. “What? He’s always going on and on about how important a model’s body is and we all know how he is with Lix.”

“If you two were just fooling around, I guess there’s no reason to be worried,” Minho said as he ignored his boyfriend, gently running a few fingers along the bruises on Felix’s hip bones, smiling when she shivered and goosebumps formed on her skin. “Don’t let Chan hyung see those though; he’d probably put us all on a sex ban or something ridiculous.”

The three shared a worried look, before they all burst into laughter. They honestly wouldn’t put it past Chan to do something so unreasonable. 

“Alright, I’m getting cold now; can we get in?” Felix whined when they finally all settled down, the other two agreeing and everyone hurriedly stripping out of their clothes before Minho went to turn on the shower. 

It didn’t take long for the bathroom to steam up, the trio getting in the large shower one at a time before they were finally able to share the water coming down from the showerhead. 

“Oppa, have you been working out?” Felix asked Jisung as Minho lathered the pear body wash on a cloth behind her. She trailed her fingers down his chest to his toned abs, smiling when Jisung giggled and shied away from her touch a bit. He was so ticklish.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to get a workout in every morning before heading to the office with Chan and Binnie,” he admitted sheepishly, reaching over the two to grab the shampoo on the shower ledge. 

“It’s annoying because he keeps leaving me to wake up alone,” Minho grumbled as he went to run the wash cloth along Felix’s arm, starting with her before he washed himself up.

“Oh, stop it. I always give you a kiss before I head off,” Jisung hummed, arms going on either side of Felix’s head so he could start lathering Minho’s hair while the younger girl began to run a wash cloth along his front. The positioning was a little funny, but they made it work with ease. “I always try and get you to join me too,” he reminded his boyfriend.

“Yeah, yeah,” Minho closed his eyes, able to wash Felix up without having to see a thing. He knew her body like the back of his hand. He was at her chest, gently running the cloth down to her flat belly, taking his time. “You know I don’t like working out.”

“Minho oppa you don’t even have to work out,” Felix sighed, jealous of the older boy’s naturally fit physique. Hyunjin had her in the gym almost every day given the fact that she had a sweet tooth and since she wouldn’t give up her treats, she was forced to work out to keep her shape good enough for shoots. 

“Poor Lix,” Jisung cooed, giving her a kiss on the nose. “I’m sure you much prefer the workout Jinnie gave you last night, yeah?”

Minho let out a surprised laugh. Felix was grateful the heat of the water already had them flushed pink otherwise Jisung would have had another thing to tease her about. 

“Stop it, oppa.” She whined, not actually bothered by his teasing but of course she couldn’t help but feel a little shy. 

“Leave her alone,” Minho cut in, still laughing while he finished with washing her up. He eventually pulled Felix further under the spray with him so he could rinse out his hair while she rinsed off the suds on her body, Jisung crowding them to get under the water too. “Ready for your hair, Lix?”

Felix playfully stuck her tongue out at Jisung who only laughed and leaned down to kiss her. “I don’t think she is,” He answered for her, just to be a brat. 

“Good thing oppa didn’t ask _you_ ,” She said sweetly, Minho rolling his eyes lightly at their silly banter.

“I’m surrounded by children,” He murmured, going to get started on Felix’s hair, lathering up the long, blonde locks. He smiled when he heard the sound of her sighing in content, watching over her head as Jisung’s expression softened while he looked down at her. 

It was a nice way to start the day, being together like this.

___

Normally Felix would be enjoying the company of the others on the rare occasion that all of them happened to be home at the same time all day; but after her shower, she found herself wanting to crawl back in bed and watch dramas all day. Of course, that was wishful thinking, the small blonde having only been granted a whopping ten or so minutes of peace after going through her post shower routine and snuggling up with her favorite stuffed bear before there was a knock on her door.

She stared wistfully at the thumbnail of her favorite drama on her phone screen, sighing as she took her airpod out of her ear. “Come in,” she called, sitting up and putting her phone and earbuds on her nightstand as Jeongin shuffled into her room, having changed out of his pajamas and now in comfortable loungewear like Felix. 

“You’re gonna be a hermit today, noona?” He asked with a pout, going to make his way over to Felix’s bed, going to sit cross legged beside her. 

“It’s the weekend and I don’t have to work,” She pouted back, teasing the youngest of their household like always. “of course I’m going to be a hermit today. Why are you harassing me and none of your hyungs?”

A smile crept up on Jeongin’s face, Felix not getting a moment to brace herself before she was being tackled to her bed. Any other day she would have welcomed the younger’s excitement with open arms, always one to act silly alongside him, but it wasn’t easy to do when she was still recovering from the night before.

“Because you’re my favorite to harass, noona,” Jeongin giggled, pulling back to smile down at Felix only to have it falter a moment later when he saw her slightly pained expression. “Are you okay? Am I too heavy?” He immediately lifted his weight off of her, Felix letting out a slightly strained laugh. 

“No, no,” she insisted, reaching for the younger boy so they could lay down and cuddle properly. “Noona overdid it yesterday.”

The words were said casually, but Felix made sure the look she gave Jeongin was suggestive. 

Thankfully, he caught on quickly, the tips of his ears burning as he couldn’t help but imagine Felix “overdoing it” with one of the others. 

“Who…” he trailed off, not sure if it was okay to actually ask her who she was with. Their household was pretty relaxed in the sense that everyone was comfortable with one another, but of course even the closest of people had their privacy. 

Felix couldn’t help but giggle, Jeongin the only one in the house she actually felt like she had the upper hand with when it came to these things. “You really wanna know, Innie?” The two of them were on their sides now, facing one another and practically sharing the same breath with how close they were. 

Jeongin’s eyes glanced down to Felix’s lips when she lit up with a smile, unable to help but admire how pretty and soft she looked like this, before he quickly met her gaze once more. “Noona,” he whined softly, prompting her to continue with a quick kiss.

Felix wasn’t a merciless person, but she couldn’t give in too quickly. That would be too boring. 

“Three guesses,” 

Jeongin groaned, scooting closer and bringing his hand up to brush away the golden locks of hair that had fallen into the dark eyes that stared back at him, filled with such mischief. 

“Jisung hyung,” 

Felix laughed, trying to imagine Jisung getting rough with her. He was definitely more on the passionate side when it came to love making, but he was very conscious of being careful with her. She’d even seen him with Minho and he treated her oppa like he was glass when the three of them were fooling around. 

“Really?”

“What? I’ve seen how fast he goes sometimes,” Jeongin reminded her shyly, Felix humming in agreement. 

“Guess again,” 

“Chan hyung?” 

Chan would make a little more sense. He was definitely one who liked to be in control in _and_ out of the bedroom. He wasn’t exactly rough, but he definitely made sure you remembered who was in charge when he had you under him.

“Nope,” Felix leaned forward to kiss the pout that formed on Jeongin’s lips, moving so her leg went in between his, her arm going over his waist. “Last try, Innie.” 

Jeongin’s eyes fluttered shut, the younger basking in his noona’s presence as he tried to rack his brain for his last draw. 

“...Seungmin hyung?” 

A startled laugh escaped Felix, breaking the mood momentarily. “ _Seungmin_ oppa? Jeongin.” 

“I don’t know! Just tell me,” Back was the whiney tone that Felix adored more than she cared to admit. 

“Hyunjin oppa.” 

The silence that followed after the confession was almost comical, Felix watching Jeongin’s face carefully as she awaited his reaction.

“No,”

“Yes,”

“You’re lying.”

“Should we ask him?’

“ _No _.”__

_  
_The two stared at each other for a few moments before they burst into a fit of giggles, taking a few moments before they finally calmed down, still tangled up in one another._  
_  
_  
_“Why?” Jeongin asked in awe as his gaze remained on Felix, gently playing with her hair while she watched him with a sleepy smile._  
_  
_  
_

__

__“I think he just had a bad day,”_ _

__The younger’s expression softened, knowing exactly why his hyung had been in a foul mood. The whole household had been aware. “But were you… like, okay?”_ _

__“Mmhm,” Felix’s eyes fluttered shut as she scooted close enough until she moved to lay her head on Jeongin’s chest. “It felt really good. It was a little overwhelming at times, but he was really good to me. I’m just a little worn out today, but it’s nothing serious.”_ _

__Jeongin watched Felix fondly, going to kiss the crown of her head._ _

__“It makes sense why he’s in a better mood today,” he murmured with a smirk, “Sunshine saves the day yet again.”_ _

“I just wanted to take care of him,” she responded, eyes still closed as she smiled shyly to herself. “I want to take care of all of you.”  
  
__The younger wondered if Felix heard his heart skip a beat while her head rested on his chest. It was amazing to him how she was a little older and yet, just like the others in the house, _he_ wanted to take care of _her_. Their precious Sunshine who bewitched them all and made them absolutely weak for her. _ _

__“You take care of all of us just fine, noona.”_ _

__When there was no response, Jeongin tilted his head a little to peer down at the girl cuddled against him, smiling when he saw Felix sleeping soundly._ _

__“Jinnie hyung really did a number on you, huh?”_ _

____

___

Felix woke up surrounded by warmth, squinting her eyes as she slowly took in her surroundings. It didn’t take long for her to remember where she was or what was going on, the small blonde sitting up and carefully detangling herself from the younger boy who’d been clinging to her in his own slumber. She stretched her arms over her head with a silent yawn, feeling well rested.

Seeing Jeongin look so pretty, curled up in her bed beside her made her swoon, Felix having to physically restrain herself from waking him up with a bunch of kisses. She knew he’d most likely stayed up all night finishing his assignments from the week so he’d have more time to spend with everyone on their rare day off together. She’d pulled her own all nighters doing homework on several occasions so she could sympathize. 

With as much grace as possible, she crawled out of her bed and tip-toed out of her room, feeling like she could go for a snack or even make something sweet for her boys to enjoy. 

“Look who’s awake,” 

As she was passing the living room, she saw Hyunjin, Chan and Seungmin in the living room watching some reality show. 

“Where are the others?” She asked as she made her way over to them, being careful to walk as normally as possible so as to not raise any suspicion or worry Hyunjin. More than half of the household knew what they were up to already, but she didn’t want to keep getting into the story of her nightly activities with her boyfriends. 

“Downstairs in the studio,” Chan answered, reaching for Felix from where he sat on the recliner, pleased when she made her way over and perched herself on his lap. Something seemed a little off with her, but he couldn’t place what exactly. “Did you have a nice nap with Innie?”

When she leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded her head, Chan barely refrained from cooing a little. Sleepy Felix was definitely up there on his favorite sides of the younger. She was cuddlier than usual; a little whiny but still so sweet. 

“Yeah, he’s still sleeping,” she murmured, yawning and wiggling around a little on Chan’s lap to get more comfortable. “I’m hungry, did anyone make anything for lunch?”

When the three shared guilty looks, Felix let out a loud sigh. Everyone pretty much fended for themselves when it came to lunch time unless she was making something. 

“I can make you something now if you want, baby,” Hyunjin piped up quickly, Seungmin nodding in agreement. 

“Do you want me to pick up some take out?” 

Felix pouted at the suggestions, Chan going to kiss her temple. “Craving something sweet?” He asked knowingly, gently running his fingers through her hair. 

“I’m gonna bake brownies,” she said, sitting up suddenly, the elder already missing the warmth she provided him. “I’ll wait until dinner to eat food.”

“I’ll help!” Seungmin volunteered, Chan and Hyunjin giving him a look. Of course he wouldn’t be helping so much as he would be eating some of the batter and making sure he was the first to get a brownie from the batch.

Felix didn’t mind one bit though, smiling up at her oppa after she stood, the two making their way to the kitchen. 

Chan kept his eyes on Felix, finally noting it was her movements that were a bit off. She seemed a little stiff. “Do you think Lixie hurt herself?” he asked Hyunjin worriedly after her and Seungmin were out of sight. He wondered if she was trying to keep it from him to avoid missing her shoot next week.

Hyunjin looked over at his hyung, pausing for only a moment. “No, why?” he asked, catching the way Chan eyed him curiously. He had no problem admitting his idiotic behavior last night but he knew Felix didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and of course he didn’t want her upset with him. 

“Nothing,” Chan responded, shaking his head as he sat back in his chair and turned towards the television again. 

Maybe he was just being too paranoid. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Felix and Seungmin were getting everything ready for the brownies. While Felix worked on the batter, her oppa stood behind her, arms around her waist as he slouched to rest his chin on her shoulder, watching her work her magic.

“Why aren’t you down in the studio with the others? Minho oppa mentioned you guys were working on a new song.”

“It’s supposed to be our off day,” Seungmin let out a soft huff, grip on Felix tightening a little. “We’ve been working on it all week. One day without me won’t kill them.”

Felix hummed, cracking the eggs on the edge of the mixing bowl. “You know how Binnie and Jisung oppa are, always working on the next best thing,” She said, fondness in her tone. “Minho oppa just wants to be wherever Jisung oppa is so I’m sure he’s just enjoying their time together; he’s probably not even actually doing any work.” 

“True,” Seungmin laughed a little, thinking of Minho just lounging around while the other two worked on the mixing of the track. “I just wanted to spend time with you today. I’m happy you’re finally up; I was worried you were gonna spend the whole day in bed.” 

Felix tilted her head back, puckering her lips up until Seungmin pressed his own against hers in a chaste kiss. “Sorry; Hyunjin oppa woke me up for breakfast so early and I was still sleepy,” she explained with a sheepish smile, going back to mixing her ingredients together. 

Unbeknownst to the pretty girl in his arms, Seungmin was well aware of why Felix was tired. He happened to hear them when he was making his way down the hall for a glass of water. Needless to say, it had been hard for him to fall back asleep without slipping a hand in his trousers, a certain little blonde on his mind as he got off. 

After Felix finished getting the brownies in the oven, the two remained in the kitchen as they enjoyed the remaining batter in the mixing bowl. Felix was seated on the countertop, Seungmin standing in between her spread thighs as she continued to scoop the remaining chocolate batter out with a spoon, the two going back and forth on eating some.

“Lix, you have a little-” Seungmin chuckled when she blinked up at him in confusion, unaware of the chocolate on the corner of her mouth. He carefully wiped it off with his thumb, bringing the digit to his mouth to suck off the remainder of the sweet. 

“Am I sweet?” Felix asked with a teasing giggle, her oppa smirking down at her as he went to press his hands on either side of the counter, caging her in. 

“The sweetest,” he insisted, Felix wrinkling her nose at the cringy statement. Seungmin threw his head back and laughed. “What? You asked.”

“You’re so corny, oppa.” 

Seungmin’s eyes were filled with nothing but love for the girl in front of him, a dopey smile still on his face as he leaned into her. “It’s your fault, you know?”

Felix’s smile was soft, the elder having the perfect view of the lovely constellation on her skin, scattered about on the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. They were his favorite thing to admire. 

Before he knew it, his mouth was pressing against hers, Felix responding to the kiss without hesitation. It was gentle and sweet, the taste of chocolate coating their tongues as things gradually heated up. Seungmin’s hands came up to cup the younger’s small face, holding her in place as he tried not to get too worked up. 

“I want to go on a date next week,” he panted when they pulled apart. “Just the two of us; I’ll ask Chan hyung.” He wanted time with her so bad, having been so busy with recording and doing promos. He knew she had her own schedule she’d been busy with too, but he’d taken a peak at her schedule on Chan’s planner when he’d left it in the studio and found a day the two of them were both off. He just needed their head of house’s permission and then he’d finally get a day with his girl.

“Really?” Felix lit up at that, bowl of batter forgotten as her arms went around Seungmin’s neck, a bright smile on her face. “I’d love that, oppa.”

Seungmin didn’t get a chance to respond before a voice disrupted their moment, the two pulling apart to look over at the kitchen entrance.

“Felix is baking?” Jisung made his way into the kitchen with a bright smile, Minho not too far behind. 

“Brownies,” Felix confirmed, arms still around Seungmin. “Where’s Binnie oppa?”

“Still in the studio,” Minho responded, going over to the two and swiping his finger through the mixing bowl to get a taste of the batter. “He’s a mad man; we should really think about putting a bed down there for him.” 

They all knew just how dedicated Changbin could be. Truthfully, Chan and Jisung were no better, but they all went through their moments where one or two were a little more excessive about their perfectionist ways than the others. 

“I’ll go check on him,” Felix said, kissing Seungmin once more before he pulled away from the counter so she could get down. 

“I’ll handle the clean up,” he said, giving Felix one more kiss before he watched her walk off. 

“We could have given you two a few more minutes but Jisung is a brat,” Minho hummed from behind Seungmin. 

The younger gave his hyung a dirty look, Jisung only smiling innocently as he continued to scoop the remaining batter from the mixing bowl. 

“I wanted some too!”

___

Changbin was writing furiously in his notebook when Felix came down to the studio, a fond smile forming on the blonde’s face as she heard the soft melody playing on his speakers.

“You’re working on our day off, oppa.” Felix felt the elder tense and then relax as her arms wound around his neck from behind, the small blonde pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

She only got a glimpse of the lyrics scribbled on his sheet of paper before the notebook was promptly closed shut, Changbin tilting his head to look up at her with a soft smile. “Inspiration comes randomly, Lixie.” 

Felix pressed a kiss to his nose, and then his lips. “You haven’t spent any time with me all day,” she complained, walking around his chair to sit on his lap. “Are you almost done? I’m making brownies for everyone. You know the others will eat everything if you aren’t upstairs in time.”

“I’m done, I’m done,” Changbin laughed, going to stand suddenly, lifting Felix bridal style and causing a surprised squeak to escape her as she scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck once more. “Let’s head up. Should we watch a movie or something after dinner? Whose turn is it tonight?”

“Minho and Jisung oppa,” Felix said as she swung her legs back and forth playfully as she was carried back upstairs. “I think they’re making some kind of stir fry.”

“Sounds easy enough for them to not screw up,” 

“I heard that!” Minho called as the two of them rounded the corner, seeing him, Jisung in the kitchen with Seungmin as the three of them cleaned up the kitchen together.

“Good; keep those words in mind while you cook tonight,” Chanbin didn’t miss a beat as they passed the trio, Felix pressing her face into his shoulder to muffle her laughter.

“I’ll pay extra attention to your plate Binnie,” Minho hummed, smirking over at the younger’s back as they disappeared into the living room.

Chan and Hyunjin were still there watching another show. Changbin plopped down on the couch with Felix, keeping her in his lap as they seated themselves next to Hyunjin on the sofa. 

“How is it going?” Chan asked, Hyunjin going to rest Felix’s legs on his lap, gently rubbing his fingers along them. She wiggled her sock covered toes to show her appreciation for the physical affection.

“Almost done,” Changbin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m thinking we should redo the bridge though. It’s not-”

“No work talk on an off day,” Felix groaned, placing her hands over Changbin’s mouth and narrowing her eyes at him. The other returned the look, playful as he licked her palm to get her to remove them. 

It worked, but Felix only replaced them with her lips, kisses sweet and slow as she took him by surprise. “Oppa, no work talk, please?” She batted her lashes a bit when she pulled back, vaguely aware of Hyunjin and Chan snickering, but keeping her eyes on her target.

Changbin softened and sighed, giving in almost instantly. “Minx,” he accused her lightly, Felix grinning triumphantly as she got comfortable in his lap once again, turning to face the television. 

“She’s right, Binnie. It’s rare we all get to spend time together.” 

“Should I go wake up Jeongin?” Hyunjin asked, Chan shaking his head.

“Let him sleep a little longer, we’ll wait until the brownies are done to wake him.” He was aware of the all nighter the youngest had pulled and wanted to make sure he got enough rest to make up for the lack of sleep from the night before. 

“Binnie oppa wanted to watch a movie after dinner,” Felix said, wondering if the others would be up for it. “We should watch something scary.”

Changbin and Hyunjin groaned, Chan knowing better than to get involved in the dispute that was about to take place.

“You made us watch a horror movie last time. I couldn’t sleep alone for a week.”

“You loved having Innie in your room cuddling with you,” Felix argued. 

“I had nightmares,” Hyunjin recalled with a shiver, the small blonde nudging him with her foot as she let out a huff. 

“I gave you warm milk to help with that,” 

“Lix, can we please just watch anything other than that?”

“I don’t wanna watch one of your romantic movies, oppa,” Felix’s face couldn’t look anymore disgusted as she looked up at Changbin. 

“It doesn’t have to be a romantic genre, just anything else!” The whine Changbin let out made Chan cackle from where he sat in his recliner. 

“Hyungie!” Hyunjin and Changbin threw the eldest a look of betrayal. 

“Lixie,” he finally intervened gently, having mercy on his boys. 

The blonde was pouting as soon as they locked eyes and Chan almost gave into her requests right then and there, having momentarily forgotten he was supposed to come up with a compromise for the trio. 

“How about a mystery thriller instead? You love those and they won’t give the others nightmares.”

Changbin stuck his tongue out at his hyung when he gave him a teasing grin. 

Felix thought about it for a moment before she let out a dramatic sigh, leaning her head on Changbin’s shoulder. “Fine,”

Hyunjin and Changbin both let out sighs of relief, Changbin running his fingers through Felix’s hair happily. “That’s a good girl, thank you Sunshine.” He mouthed a “thank you” to their eldest over her head, Hyunjin giving Chan a thumbs up.

It was no secret that Felix listened to almost anything he said most days, so worst-case scenario he was their saving grace when she was feeling particularly stubborn. 

Chan rolled his eyes lightly, sitting back in his recliner with a laugh. His kids could be a handful some days.

___

The day went by too quickly for Felix’s liking, the group having ended the night with pizza they ordered after Minho and Jisung burned most of the stir fry they attempted to make. They had no idea if he’d been joking or not, but Chan had mentioned something about making everyone take a cooking class before they burned the house down.

Felix had been the only one elated at the idea.

After the movie ended, everyone went to their separate rooms for the night, Felix doing the same after her nightly routine. She knew she could have slept in one of her boy’s rooms, but she’d missed her bed too much to ask anyone. 

When she collapsed onto the soft mattress, she let out a happy sigh, stretching her arms over her head. She could still smell Jeongin’s shampoo on her pillow when she turned her head to nuzzle it, smiling to herself as she recalled their cuddling session earlier. She wondered if he would mind her sneaking into his room for more snuggles.

She was second guessing her decision to sleep alone when she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Come in,” Sitting up, Felix smiled wide when Chan poked his head in. 

“ _Mind if I join you tonight, sweetheart_?” 

Hearing the words spoken in English made Felix’s smile grow. She scooted over on her bed and gently patted the spot next to her. 

“ _I was just starting to get lonely_.”

Chan grinned, entering the room with a pillow of his own. Felix almost drooled as she took in the sight of him shirtless and only in a pair of sweats. 

“Have you been working out with Jisung oppa?”

Chan had the audacity to look sheepish as he crawled into bed with her, crowding her space and going to kiss her softly. “Did he tell you about that?” 

“He mentioned working out before you all went to work,” Felix was a little shameless as she stared up at him, admiring his handsome face. “Didn’t mention you were in on it too though, oppa.”

A laugh escaped Chan, Felix feeling butterflies exploding in her belly at the sound. 

“I do it when I have time, not every morning.” 

“I wish I had the motivation you guys have,” Felix’s tone was teasing as she leaned up to kiss him before pulling back. 

Something in his expression changed as he stared down at her, the younger girl only having a moment to process it before she felt lips against her own again, and again.

It started off so innocently, Felix not having expected to have Chan in between her thighs only moments later, grinding down against her while they gasped and panted into each other’s mouths. She felt her shorts riding up each time he pushed against her, a wet spot threatening to form the more she was stimulated.

Suddenly, Chan was pulling back, just as flushed and breathless as her as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

“Do you… Do you want to…?” He trailed off, ever the gentleman even in the midst of such a heated moment. 

Felix took a moment to respond, trying to think straight. On one hand she knew it wouldn’t be the smartest idea, putting her body through such strenuous activities two nights in a row, but the idea of riding Chan seemed so appealing. 

“Can we turn the lights off?” 

The question was not the right response, Felix regretting asking it as soon as she saw the expression on her boyfriend’s face. Of course he’d be a little thrown off considering the fact that she hadn’t requested such a thing since they’d first started getting intimate.

“I knew it,” Chan sat back suddenly, Felix barely refraining from whining as she sat up.

“Wait, no,” She reached for him again, wanting to continue touching one another. “Oppa-”

“Something happened; you’ve been off all day.” Chan’s voice was firm, his earlier suggestive tone now replaced with stern concern and Felix didn’t know if it was turning her on because she was already worked up or if she just couldn’t help but be attracted to the elder whenever, wherever. 

“Nothing happened!” She insisted, whining a bit as she tried to kiss him only for him to turn his head away from her. “I swear, why are you-”

“ _Felix_.” 

The infamous _dad tone_ made an appearance that had the small blonde wincing. So the jig was up. 

“I... “ She glanced away, feeling Chan’s stare boring into her as she tried to think of how to explain herself. “Don’t get mad, okay?”

A raised eyebrow was the only response she received, Chan’s arms crossing over his chest as he waited for her to continue.

Felix came clean then, about the night before and how her and Hyunjin got carried away. She explained it like she had for Minho and Jisung, assuring Chan repeatedly that it wasn’t a big deal and that Hyunjin had taken great care of her. That she actually enjoyed herself, as embarrassing as that was to admit. It wasn’t like she was the kinkiest person out there, but maybe she liked being roughed up a little and maybe it turned her on just a tiny bit, being forced to submit. 

Of course those were things she could have omitted from her explanation, but Dad Chan made her nervous and she couldn’t help but ramble just a little at the end. 

When she finally finished, Chan was still just sitting there watching her in the same position. Meeting his gaze, Felix wondered if he was still open to having sex because she definitely was.

“No one is touching you for the next few days,” 

That was a no. 

“Oppa!” So Minho was right to worry about the sex ban. Chan was insane. “That isn’t fair, I told you I-”

“Felix,” Chan cut her off once more, tone firm but not as bad as it had been earlier. Nonetheless, Felix quieted down obediently. “You have a photo shoot in a couple of days and have no room for mistakes. This is a huge deal for your career; do you know how much you could jeopardize all of your hard work if you show up in this condition? You’ve been stiff all day. _I_ noticed something was wrong, do you think the photographer won’t?” 

Felix couldn’t say anything, gaze on her lap as she remained silent.

“We already had an incident with Hyunjin and I know it wasn’t his fault, but the last thing we need are people bad mouthing you two and hurting your reputations. No sex until after the shoot. We…” he paused, clearing his throat before continuing, “we will go over your new interests with everyone when you’re ready, but I do not want you indulging in that kind of thing when you have work coming up, understood?”

Felix looked up at Chan with wide eyes, face flushed as she tried to think of how to respond. Talk about her _interests_ with everyone? So he wasn’t upset with Hyunjin? Or making her undergo a sex ban?

“Felix,” Something in Chan’s tone changed yet again, this one causing goosebumps to rise on the younger’s arms. She felt his hand grip her chin, keeping her gaze on him as he stared down at her. “I said, _do you understand_?”

The arousal in her belly was raging, Felix only able to nod dumbly as she fumbled for a response. “Y-Yes, oppa.”

“Good girl,” The pleased smile that formed on Chan’s face made Felix almost swoon on the spot. “Now..”

“Can we still do it tonight, oppa?” _I can take it_. Felix didn’t know why she had to embarrass herself like this, coming off so eager, but it was like Chan had flipped a switch in her that made her just a little greedier than usual. 

Chan’s smile turned into a smirk, the elder going to crawl forward until Felix got the hint and obediently laid back on the bed once more.

“You’re a stubborn little thing, aren’t you Lix?” He let out a breathy chuckle as he leaned down to kiss her, immediately encouraging her to part her lips for his tongue to enter. 

Felix obeyed, the only thing she ever wanted to do when it came to the eldest in the house. 

Chan seemed to move in slow motion to her as he sat back once again, the two panting as he suddenly gripped her thighs and moved her legs up to easily slip off her shorts and panties. Felix gripped at the blanket underneath her, watching him closely. 

“Please,” 

She didn’t recognize her own voice as she watched Chan spread her legs slowly, vaguely aware of how her thighs quivered. He kissed the side of her knee and then a little further down, keeping his eyes on the pleading girl beneath him the whole time. 

“Relax,” he cooed softly, voice low and commanding as he pushed up her T-shirt some, expression changing almost instantly. His eyes zeroed in on the bruises on her hips right away, narrowing as he glared at the marking on her body. 

“You both know better,” He practically growled, Felix looking away with flushed cheeks as she felt her stomach tighten at his tone of voice. She had no reason to be this turned on when being scolded. 

“I-I’m sorry, oppa,” she insisted breathlessly, sliding her shirt up even more and exposing more of herself to him as she began to run her hands along her breasts, nipples perked up and giving away more of her arousal. “ We’ll be careful next time, s-so please…” _Please touch me; I’ll be good._

Chan stared down at Felix for a few tense moments before he lowered her legs to the bed and slid down. It was like an unspoken punishment as he went agonizingly slow, eyes now peering up at the girl sprawled out on the bed, eagerly awaiting his mouth, tongue; anything he was willing to give her. His lips pressed against her inner thighs, fingers gently running along her lightly bruised hip bones as he took his time mouthing softly at her skin. 

When his tongue _finally_ found its way in between her soaked folds, Felix’s eyes rolled to the back of her head in bliss, hands eagerly reaching down to grip at Chan’s hair.

“ _Oppa_ -” She gasped out, trying to keep quiet as she focused on the tongue lapping at her throbbing clit. Her thighs pressed on either side of his head, her hips rotating up as she sought out her own pleasure. 

Chan’s hands slid down from her hips to her thighs, forcing her legs to open up more as he battled Felix for control. It didn’t take long for him to get her to submit, the younger girl too busy trying to keep quiet to have control over her movements for long. 

More than anything, Chan wanted to be inside her, filling her up and seeing how much she liked being manhandled, but he knew better than to lose control. As much as they both wanted to be intertwined, such recklessness would have consequences the following day.  
  
Eventually fingers were spreading her open, Felix unable to help but let out a cry at the welcomed intrusion. She felt so hot, pinching her nipples and mewling at the pleasure that rippled throughout her entire body and made her too wound up to be more conscious of her volume. She wanted more, but knew better than to ask again. It was very clear to her that this was the only way she’d be getting her oppa between her thighs and she truly couldn’t complain.

It didn’t take him long to get her off, Felix a trembling wreck after Chan made her come. There were tears in her eyes by the end of it all, little hiccups escaping her as she tried to catch her breath. Her boyfriend watched her with a hooded gaze, sucking on the fingers that had been knuckle deep inside of her just moments ago as he sat back on his heels. 

She looked good like this, blissed out and quivering. Truthfully, it took great will power on his end, not taking himself out of his sweats and splitting her open. He wanted to give her more, but he was the head of the household for a reason. He couldn’t have a moment of weakness, especially when it came to possibly hurting his Sunshine. 

“O-Oppa, I can…” Felix tried to sit up, weakly offering her assistance when she noticed the print in his sweats. 

Chan chuckled at that, leaning down to press his mouth against hers, letting her taste his accomplishment of the night. 

“ _You need to get some rest_ ,” He murmured once they pulled apart. “ _You have class tomorrow, sweetheart_.”

Felix whined a little, but didn’t put up much of a fight given the fact that she was wiped out from their activities. 

Smiling, Chan gently patted her head, giving her scalp a little scratch that made her hum and his smile grow. 

“ _Let’s talk about this with the others soon, I’m sure they’d love to take care of you like me and Jinnie did, Lix._ ”

All the small blonde could do was nod, already dozing off when she heard Chan step out of the room for a bit, fast asleep by the time he was back to clean her up. 

She’d have much to discuss with her boys, but for now she needed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm considering doing random one shots on this au but I'm not for certain yet. I'm open to any prompt suggestions if there are certain things you have in mind for it. Please feel free to comment or leave kudos if you'd like and thank you for reading :)


End file.
